johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
MMGB5: Mars, War Wacky World
In this stage. You have to deal with strong enemies that use explosive weapons or even explode upon destruction, which will do severe damage if you're not careful, there are also enemies that act as lifts that can either lead to a small platform or into a trap. (Click to enlarge image) 1. Here (and throughout the stage), you'll find an enemy known as a Parocket. it'll launch into the air and then float down slowly towards you if you don't destroy it. One Mega Arm will destroy it, but it explodes so make sure you maintain your distance. Furthermore, be sure you avoid the mines in this stage as well. 2. Here, you'll find the lift enemy: Kamapot. Watch in the area with the #2 marker, there are overhead spikes that'll eliminate you easily. 3. Here, you'll face Monkikki: An ape like robot that'll throw banana-like projectiles and jump and is hard to target, charge up the Mega Arm to defeat it quickly. You can obtain the large health orb nearby. 4. Be careful of the spikes and slide under them and make sure you don't get caught under them, and then watch out for the Kamapots after that. 5. Here, you'll face Tyhorn: A Huge robot that will shot huge slime balls. Jump onto the platforms and use the Mega Arm, it's vulnerable in the eyes and they're a somewhat small target. 6. If you have Rush Coil up to this point, you can use that to obtain the E-Tank. 7. This here is a long shaft you'll fall in, be careful of enemies here, if you're close enough you can get the large P-Chip on the ledge, from there mind the spikes and on the bottom you'll face an Armaroid, be mindful of it's homing missiles and watch out when it dashes, also mind the mines on the floor here. 8. Once again, you'll have to mind the Kamapots and the overhead spikes. Defeat the Bikki bomb on the end of the area. 9. If you feel confident, you can slide under the spikes to obtain the E-Tank. Don't worry about the Parocket as you'll be too out of range to hit you once you obtain the Tank, but if you feel to skip this, defeat the Parocket. 10. After you defeat the second Tyhorn, you'll come across this area marked by the number 10. Time your jumps and mind the Parockets and the Kamapots. Mars Mars looks like a Tank/robot hybrid. He comes at you with his Photon Missile as he'll shoot 2 at a time at you, he'll then try to riddle you with bullets from both of his busters, shoot them to destroy them., he'll then, dash across the room (he'll be temporarily invulnerable) and leaving mines on the floor, stand between them to avoid the blasts, he'll then try again to pelt you with bullets. His weakness is Neptune's Salt Water, but use the weapon along with the Mega Arm to cut down on the usage of Salt water and to destroy some of the projectiles that Mars throws at you.